


Desperate

by Dressed_up_in_gold



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, tg - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, uta/yomo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dressed_up_in_gold/pseuds/Dressed_up_in_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uta gets fucked as usual</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what possesed me to write this but here it is so............I apologize for everything it's a oneshot from hell and feels hella rushed but fuck it

A moan that bordered a scream left Uta when Yomo slammed into him again; forcing him to take him to the hilt. He reveled in the burning sensation from being stretched around Yomo. The smaller ghoul was bent over his drawing desk, his legs spread apart trying to accommodate Yomo. If it wasnt for the cock ring currently secured around Uta's cock he was sure he would of already came.

Yomo groaned at how tight Uta always was. He looked beautiful as he pushed his hips back; taking Yomo's cock deeper inside him. Reaching forward he grabbed a handful of Uta's hair and pulled roughly, eliciting more moans from the mask maker. Uta whined loudly, his untouched cock throbbing between his legs as he silently begged for release.

The older male leaned forward dragging his tongue across uta's back. He sped up his thrusts enjoying the soft whimpers that Uta let out. Yomo groaned, muffling his sound by nuzzling his face into the back of Uta's neck biting into the inked flesh making sparks of pleasure shoot to Uta's cock. Yomo licked up the shell of his ear, his hot breath making the other shiver.

"You like my cock don't you." Yomo growled punctuating his sentence by snapping his hips making Uta's legs tremble and whimpers slide out of his mouth. 

"Y-yeah-AH!" Uta's eyes rolled back, pleasure overriding his senses. Pressure seemed to well up as the pleasure built.

"Look at you, taking me so well." He brought his free hand down on the others ass, moaning when Uta clenched tighter. 

Black tipped fingers dug into the edge of the table as Uta cried out when Yomo slammed right into his prostate. 

"Fuck right there!" He practically screamed pushing his hips back, desperate to get some form of relief.

Yomo smirked down at the now whimpering mess as he continued to abuse his prostate, drinking in the lewd noises the man under him produced. Uta had tears of pleasure rolling down his face as Yomo forced more moans out.

"Please let me come!" He cried his voice cracking as bliss seemed to cloud every logical thought.

"Beg." Yomo was merciless as he pounded into Uta feeling his end approaching.

"Yomo please let me come, fuck!" Uta was barely able to form a coherent sentence due to the pleasure coursing through his body. He sobbed in relief when he felt the pressure recede from his cock as Yomo removed the ring.

"Yomo!" He sobbed letting ecstasy consume him. He came screaming a mix of swears and Yomos name. His muscles contracted; knees buckling as he collapsed against the table.

"Fuck." Yomo groaned lowly. His hips stilling as he filled Uta who could only moan softly.

Uta wasn't sure how but he ended up in his bed, sleeping peacefully against Yomo's chest. The next day he would curse Yomo for making him too sore to walk but for now he couldn't find any remorse.


End file.
